


hold my hand

by seungmims



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungmims/pseuds/seungmims
Summary: basically hyunjin having a mental breakdown and seungmin coming to comfort himbased on seungjin in 2 kids room





	hold my hand

**Author's Note:**

> english isn't my first language so please tell me if there are mistakes!!  
> follow me on twitter @seungmims !

coming soon


End file.
